


1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi Book

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Crafts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: After accidentally destroying Draco's copy of 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi early in their relationship, Harry replaced it. It has been re-covered so many times over the years that the pages don't even fit inside the cover anymore, but Draco cherishes it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Ladderofyears, this was fun to create! I hope you like it! I left the pages mostly blank so the book itself is usable if you want to.


End file.
